helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2013秋 〜CHANCE！〜) is Morning Musume's fall 2013 concert tour. The tour ran from September 21 through November 28, 2013. The DVD and Blu-ray will be released on March 26, 2014 and features the November 28, 2014 show in Nippon Budokan. Setlist Budokan Setlist= ;Opening Act *Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu - Juice=Juice *"Ii Yatsu" - S/mileage ;Main Act #Opening VTR #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #MC1 #Wolf Boy #Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ (Ikuta Erina and Kudo Haruka dance battle in interlude) #THE Manpower!!! (Updated) #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Help me!! (updated) #MC2 #I WISH (Updated) - 9th Generation, 10th Generation, 11th Generation #Michishige Medley #*Aruiteru (Updated) #*Lalala no Pipipi #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Ee ka!? - S/mileage #The☆Peace! (Updated) (with S/mileage, Juice=Juice, & Hello! Pro Kenshuusei) #Medley #*Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) #*SONGS #*Nanchatte Ren'ai #*Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #*SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #*Take off is now! - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #*Shouganai Yume Oibito #*Tokimeku Tokimeke - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #*Dokka~n Capriccio #One•Two•Thee (Updated) #Brainstorming (Updated) #MC4 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Encore #What is LOVE? #MC5 #OK YEAH |-|Regular Setlist= #Opening VTR #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #MC1 #Wolf Boy #Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ (Ikuta Erina and Kudo Haruka dance battle in interlude) #THE Manpower!!! (Updated) #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #Help me!! (updated) #MC2 #I WISH (Updated) - 9th Generation, 10th Generation, 11th Generation #Michishige Medley #*Aruiteru (Updated) #*Lalala no Pipipi #''Performance Varies:'' #*A: Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #*B: A B C D E-cha E-cha shitai #MC3 #''Performance Varies:'' #*A: Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #*B: Bouya - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #''Performance Varies:'' #*A: Bouya - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #*B: Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #The☆Peace! (Updated) #''Performance Varies:'' #*Medley A #**Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) #**SONGS #**Nanchatte Ren'ai #**Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #**SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ #**Take off is now! - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura #**Shouganai Yume Oibito #**Tokimeku Tokimeke - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #**Dokka~n Capriccio #*Medley B #**Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) #**Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #**Aisaresugiru Koto wa Nai no yo #**Futsuu no Shoujo A - Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #**Chikyuu ga Naiteiru #**Aisaretai no ni - 9th Generation #**3, 2, 1 BREAKIN' OUT! #**Bravo! #9/21-11/09: LOVE Machine (Updated) #One•Two•Three (Updated #Brainstorming (Updated) #MC4 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Encore #''Performance Varies'' #*9/21-11/09: Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #*11/16-11/28: What is LOVE? #MC5 #''Performance Varies'' #*9/21-10/20: Chance Chance Boogie #*10/26-11/28: OK YEAH Featured Members *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura ;Opening Acts & Special Guests (11/28 only) *S/mileagehttp://www.helloproject.com/news/1311221800_news_smilejuice.html **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari ;Background Dancers *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno (11/9 only) **19th Gen: Inaba Manaka (10/26 only) Trivia *It is the first concert tour with Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna as sub-leaders of Morning Musume. *This is the first concert tour without Tanaka Reina since Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!". *Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka and Iikubo Haruna celebrated birthdays during this tour. *Michishige Sayumi stated that it'll be the first time in recent years that they're going to perform a normal Morning Musume concert in Nippon Budokan instead of a farewell concert. *Takahashi Ai, Mitsui Aika, and Suzuki Airi were in the audience at the Budokan concert. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 31 Shows Gallery 2i9pncw.jpg|Stage tumblr_mwgntcV0Ws1qzegu6o3_500.jpg tumblr_mwgntcV0Ws1qzegu6o2_1280.jpg 1452232_795309830485834_1386192185_n.jpg 1471175_795309983819152_199719159_n.jpg 62479_795309927152491_1538174572_n.jpg 551393_795269400489877_10071643_n.jpg 1472886_795309950485822_2091999394_n.jpg 1474636_795264223823728_59158757_n.jpg 7711_795269523823198_566409551_n.jpg 577566_795264357157048_120592162_n.jpg 969433_795269460489871_230808975_n.jpg 994042_795264307157053_264941451_n.jpg 1374878_795269600489857_1039641247_n.jpg 1422416_795269403823210_703688475_n.jpg 1422562_795269630489854_1681304076_n.jpg 1424294_795269647156519_511295619_n.jpg 1424372_795269887156495_1149697771_n.jpg 1425779_795269390489878_1631933937_n.jpg 1451596_795264313823719_1008585602_n.jpg 1452182_795264180490399_1676900603_n.jpg 1453495_795264243823726_695415834_n.jpg 1455117_795269777156506_2146254501_n.jpg 1455922_795269673823183_336838775_n.jpg 1456701_795269470489870_2020227003_n.jpg 1456704_795269557156528_870618960_n.jpg 1456776_795269693823181_1087808075_n.jpg 1457490_795264437157040_1261325826_n.jpg 1461767_795269750489842_1631463180_n.jpg 1463046_795269827156501_2063688183_n.jpg 1463124_795264360490381_183443796_n.jpg 1463576_795269453823205_1810208668_n.jpg 1464021_795309743819176_438545715_n.jpg 1467195_795270033823147_2035743477_n.jpg 1470268_795264147157069_937220145_n.jpg 1470370_795264157157068_1103016546_n.jpg 1470394_795269540489863_1795387673_n.jpg 1471827_795269983823152_619951007_n.jpg 1476135_795264317157052_1351681159_n.jpg 1476404_795269710489846_262937228_n.jpg 1483129 795269853823165 1239626867 n.jpg riho1234567.jpg maachan12345.jpg odachi2344.jpg fukuikuta12344.jpg humefuku12345.jpg sayum123.jpg maariho1234.jpg wak12344.jpg duu1233.jpg maariho9.jpg kankan1233.jpg 12223333567777.jpg 13222222.jpg 143333.jpg 15444444444.jpg 16yyyu.jpg 171333.jpg 185555.jpg 20rr.jpg 21rrr.jpg 22kanonn.jpg 23.jpg 242423.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_02.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_01.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_03.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_04.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_05.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_06.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_07.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_08.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_11.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_12.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_13.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_14.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_15.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_16.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_17.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_18.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_19.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_20.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_21.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_22.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_23.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_24.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_25.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_26.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_27.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_28.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_29.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_30.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_31.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_32.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_33.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_34.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_35.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_36.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_37.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_38.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_39.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_40.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_41.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_42.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_43.jpg news_large_morningmusume_20131129_44.jpg References External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS *Announcement, Schedule Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Releases Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays